Power Rangers SPD: An Unexpected Journey
by TheFirstRedRanger
Summary: Follow the B-Squad in a post-S.P.D. adventure where we meet old friends, new enemies and explore the B-Squad before it was just Sky, Bridge and Syd. SydSky BridgeZ pairings. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Promise

**Follow the B-Squad in a post-S.P.D. adventure where we meet old friends, new enemies and explore the B-Squad before it was just Sky, Bridge and Syd. SydSky BridgeZ pairings. Please review :)**

**A/N Update Feb 20****th**** 2015: **This story is not set in my "Worthy" universe. It's set in a Universe where Jen (1st S.P.D. Yellow) and Wes (1st S.P.D. Red) ended up together (Sky and Charlie's parents); and Carter (1st S.P.D. Blue) and Dana (1st S.P.D. Pink) are together, (Bridge and Sarah's parents.) Eric Myers (former Quantum Ranger and 1st S.P.D. Green Ranger) and Taylor (Wild Force Yellow) are Brad's parents. There will be SydSky, BridgeZ, BradCharlie and BoomSarah pairings in this story.

**ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED DUE TO A REWRITE**

**TIMELINE: **Takes place after S.P.D.'s "Endings" with flashbacks on the parts of various characters. Brad and Sarah are my OCs, whilst Charlie is OCish. I won't go into spoilers, but you'll get what I mean as the story progresses.

Don't forget to review, I appreciate any type of review, as long as it helps me improve!

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: The Promise**

Sky walked the hallways of the S.P.D. base, the fluoro-blue lights illuminating the tile as he walked along it. It was late. 3.00am to be exact. However, he couldn't sleep. He had something on his mind. Something that he'd promised her long ago.

_FLASHBACK  
The B-Squad were lounging around in the Rec-Room, having just defeated Mirloc. All except Sky. Syd was frustrated. After Bridge, who had been best friends with Sky all their lives, she'd known Sky the longest. 4 years. He was 17 and she was 16 when she'd joined the academy. There was always the physical attraction between them that was for sure. And he'd always gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable in this new and unfamiliar organisation - as had Bridge - but there was something about Sky that made her heart melt. Yet, despite how close they'd grown in these past few years, she still had found no way to confess her feelings, she was in love him. That was why she was frustrated._

_Suddenly, Sky walked into the Rec-Room. "Syd, can I ah, speak to you for a moment?" he enquired nervously "Alone?"_

_Jack and Bridge shared a knowing look, whilst Z winked at her. "Sure" Syd responded. Sky smiled anxiously._

_They went for a walk, ending up in the park, the same park where he'd tried to protect her from Mirloc earlier that very day._

"_So what did you want to talk about Sky?" She smiled up at him._

_Sky felt nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. He'd never felt this way about anyone else. "Syd, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today." He started._

"_With Mirloc? Here on this bridge?" She looked up at him hopefully, her baby-blue eyes shining._

"_Yeah. I just wanted you to know that you're special to me. And that it really meant a lot, what you said today about my dad." Sky told her._

_She smiled. That smile he loved so much and would do anything to see. "Is that all you wanted to say?" She prodded._

"_No, I ah, wow. This is harder than I thought." Sky started to sweat, he tugged at his S.P.D. jacket. He looked down onto the dry grass. He looked deeply into her eyes, felt the love that he held for her and immediately knew what to say._

"_Look, Syd. I know how you feel about me. And you know I feel the same way about you. I always thought we'd get our chance once we became Rangers, but we know that isn't the case." Syd's heart was beating fast; she thought she knew what was coming. Sky continued. "So, I have no other choice but-"_

"_Please don't say it." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "We can try it, we'll make it work, I swear." Syd began crying._

"_What? Syd, I was just going to say that once Grumm is gone, that's it." Sky said, hugging her close. "I want to give us a try. The only thing stopping me right now-" _

"_Is the job." She interrupted. It was a statement, not a question. "I get it." She rolled her eyes._

"_No. The only thing stopping me is that I want to get this right. And we can't do that if we're constantly fighting monsters and not being able to spend any time together." He explained._

_Syd's heart soared; she beamed up at him, as he wiped her tears away. This was the Sky she remembered. The one who was willing to be an actual person around his team-mates. The real Sky. The one who was around before Jack and Z showed up to S.P.D._

_He leant down, softly cupping his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't filled with passion, lust or desire, but with love. _

_They broke away and she put her arms around his neck. "I love you Sydney Drew," He told her, his steel-blue eyes locked on her baby-blues. "Always have. And I swear, once Grumm is gone, we're going to make this work."_

"_I love you too, Schuyler." And that was all she had to say._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sky grinned as the memories came flooding back. He grabbed a drink of water from the regenerator in the Rec-Room.

"You look like an idiot when you make that face. You know that right?"

Sky jumped, dropping his cup. It was Syd. "Shit, Syd. You scared me."

Syd grinned "You'll get over it." She got up off the couch, wearing her pink tank-top and black pyjama bottoms, and walked towards him.

"I'm sure I will," he said putting his arms around her waist as hers hooked around his neck. He drew her into a deep kiss. "So, Grumm's gone." He pointed out, pulling them apart.

"You're right" she smiled. Ever since their talk at the park, they'd gotten closer, emotionally. They'd always been close, but they now talked to one another in a way they never had before. It was just like being in a relationship, just without the physical component, although Sky would constantly brush a stray curl behind her ear; sneak a quick kiss on the cheek when the Commander and the others weren't looking.

"Syd, I made you a promise." He said. "And I intend on keeping it. Would you like to go out for dinner on Saturday?"

"Of course." Sky grinned. "But Sky, this relationship, it isn't going to be like most others." She explained.

"How do you mean?"

"Well for one, we can really skip the whole 'getting to know you' phase. We've known each other for 4 years." She said. "Then we can skip the whole, 'opening-up and trust' phase, because we've been doing that for the past 3 months."

"So what you're saying is, that we've essentially been in a relationship for the past 3 months and that the only thing that needs to change is that we're putting a label on it?" Sky asked.

"That and a little more of this." They kissed again, this time with more passion. When they broke apart, he noted that her eyes sparkled with happiness. Here was the woman he loved. They were finally together, for real.

The two lay on the couch in silence, but a comfortable silence. They eventually fell asleep, Syd in Sky's arms, her face nuzzled in his Red S.P.D. t-shirt, his chin resting on the top of her blonde curls. They were finally together, this was how it was supposed to be.

_End of Chapter 1. Please Review :)_


	2. Family

**Chapter 2: **Family

Bridge and Z walked into the Rec-Room to see Sky and Syd giggling on the couch.

"Have you noticed that Sky's a whole lot happier now that Grumm is gone?" Z asked the new Blue Ranger as they made their way to the two seat glass table in the corner. "I mean, like, he's almost normal."

"Believe it or not Z, this is Sky. This is the Sky I knew growing up and this is the Sky that was in line to be the Red Ranger for our first two years of training." Bridge responded.

"What do you mean? Sky hasn't always been a stick-in-the-mud?" Z enquired.

"Nope."

"So what changed?" Z was curious. "Was it Dru going missing?" They started their game of chess.

"Well, kinda." Bridge took a deep breath. "There's a lot more to it than that."

"Care to share, Bridgey?" She prodded.

"Look Z, I'd love to, but it's really not my place."

Sky having heard the entire conversation, yelled out to Bridge from the couch. "It's okay Bridge, you can tell her. She's our team-mate, our friend. Not some random off the street." He winked at them.

"Okay, where do I start?" Bridge turned back to face Z. "As you already know, Sky and I grew up together. What you don't know, on account of the fact that we all thought she was dead, but then she came back and she was evil, but then it turned out she was just brainwashed-"

"Bridge!" Z interrupted him. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm talking about Charlie, Sky's twin sister." Bridge informed her.

"You mean A-Squad Red Ranger Charlie?"

'Yeah, that one." Bridge paused and made his move, taking Z's knight with a bishop. "Well, the five of us; Sky, Charlie, Dru, Myself and Syd were all on B-Squad together, we figured that we'd all move on to become Rangers together. Sky; Red, Dru; Blue, Me; Green, Charlie; Yellow and Syd; Pink. Then about three years into our training, the former A-Squad Red Ranger, Brad Myers, was recruited by Cruger to go and work undercover. We thought Sky would be promoted to A-Squad for sure. But he wasn't. They took Charlie." Z looked at Bridge with shock.

"How did Sky react?"

"He actually encouraged her to go. He said that way they could both honour their dad by being Red; so she took the job."

"That's when he changed?" Z asked.

"No. He was pretty distraught when Dru was announced M.I.A. a few months later, but still, he was our Sky, although he became a bit more serious after that."

"So when did he change into the stick-in-the-mud that I met?" Z laughed.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

'No, never." Z replied, taking his rook with her queen. "Check."

"When you and Jack joined." Bridge looked up at her nervously. 'It wasn't anything personal. It was just that he felt you were replacing Dru and Charlie. Places he'd wrongly assumed would go unfilled. Not to mention, we hadn't heard from Brad in months."

"I never knew Sky was like that. I just thought that he was an angry person by nature." Z said, totally shocked. "And Brad? I'm lost."

"Not your fault, I was the one acting like an ass." Sky said, approaching the table his hand tightly locked with Syd's. "Brad's another one of our 'cousins.' Bridge, Brad, Charlie and I all grew up together. He's a year older than us, born in 2003, managed to fill the last free position in A-Squad before the rest of us arrived." Sky explained.

Before Z could respond, Commander Cruger's voice sounded over the intercom. "B-Squad, report to the Command Centre, on the double!"

XXX

The Rangers arrived at the Command Centre and were shocked by what they saw. Charlie was standing with Commander Cruger dressed in an S.P.D. uniform, only it wasn't red, it was green.

"Sir. What's the issue?" Sky asked seriously, puzzled by Charlie's presence.

"No issue Sky, however, I would like you to meet the new B-Squad Green Ranger."

"Charlie?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Charlie grinned "After you, Sky and Bridge managed to break the mind control, Cruger offered me the position of Green Ranger."

Syd squealed with joy and ran to hug her best friend, whom she'd barely spent any time with since Charlie had been broken from Grumm's control. "We've missed you so much!" Bridge and Sky walked over and the four embraced, glad to have finally been reunited. Z stood awkwardly in the corner.

Bridge suddenly realised that Z was feeling out of place. "Oh um Z, this is Charlie, Charlie, Z."

"Hi" Z smiled.

"I see you've taken care of my old colour." Charlie joked. "Thanks."

Z was confused. "Huh?" Then she realised what Charlie had meant. "Oh, right. No worries."

The Commander called them to attention. "Rangers. The five of you must now work together. For you to become the team I know you can be. Although Grumm is gone, there will be other threats. The five of you can defeat whatever is put before you. I'm sure of it. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" They echoed, as they saluted their Commander.

XXX

The five Rangers sat around the table eating their dinner in the Rec-Room; Syd and Charlie on one side, Bridge and Z on the other, with Sky at the head, in between Charlie and Bridge.

"And then there was this one time where Sky thought it would be funny to put shaving cream in mom's shampoo!" Charlie laughed. The others cracked up too, whilst Sky turned bright red.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sky retorted. "Let's not forget the time we were camping and you and Bridge thought it would be a great idea to play hide-and-seek without telling anyone else!"

"To be fair, you didn't find us for 4 hours." Bridge chipped in. Charlie fist-bumped him.

Sky laughed. "That's because we thought you'd run away!"

They continued to tell stories of their childhood to Z (Syd had already heard these stories,) into the early hours of the morning. Sky walked Syd to her room, stopping just outside her door to give her a kiss.

"I love you Syd, more than anything." He told her, his steely gaze looking down on her.

She took his hands in hers, stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I know"  
she said, her pearly-white teeth spreading into a wide smile.

Sky grinned as Syd backed into her room, winking at him as it closed. Sky walked back to his room, the goofy smile still etched on his face.

"You guys done it yet?" Bridge questioned upon Sky's entry into their quarters.

"Eww, Bridge!" Charlie was sitting with Bridge on his bed. "I don't want to know about my brother's sex life!"

Sky ignored her. "I'll let you know when you ask Z out." He challenged.

Bridge glared at Sky.

"Wow, Bridgey. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure." Charlie teased.

"I'm going to sleep." Bridge replied, taking off his blue S.P.D. shirt to get ready for bed.

Knowing Bridge well enough to know that when he didn't want to talk he wouldn't Charlie, leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he reluctantly returned and then she did the same to Sky.

"Night boys, I heard Cruger say something about a 6.00am wake-up." Sky and Bridge groaned. "I'll see you then."

_End of Chapter 2. Please Review :)_

**A/N: **I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I haven't updated in ages, so I figured it was better to get a shitty chapter out than none at all.

Also, yes, there will be flashbacks in later chapters which show Sky's transformation, I'm just laying the foundations now.

AND before anyone comments on it; I know this version of Sky is so far from the actual Sky, but to my thinking if Wes and Jen were Sky's parents, he'd have that serious side to him, but he'd be a lot more laid back than he was on the show. It'd have to take a lot of loss (as mentioned in the chapter) to steer him so far away from the personality that his father had, who he wanted to emulate, mind you. In my opinion, it would take someone a lot like his father (like Syd) to bring back that side of him.


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**A/N: **_This chapter takes place a few weeks after the previous one. Review Please!_

_Enjoy!_

Z was the last of B-Squad to arrive at the simulator for training at 10:00am. She was tired, as she hadn't slept well the previous night, or the last few weeks for that matter. She was feeling a little left out of the team. She knew she was being silly, she wasn't being replaced. Yet still, Z couldn't help feeling hurt by what Syd had said in their room the previous night. Her mind wandered back to that conversation.

_FLASHBACK  
Z walked into the room, to see Syd, already on her bed sitting cross-legged; in white tank-top and pink short-shorts. Her holo-tablet in her lap._

"_What are you doing?" She asked as she changed out of her uniform and into a pair of black sweats and a yellow tank-top._

_Syd looked up at her, a smile etched on her face. "Just looking at some pictures of the old team." Z felt a twinge of jealousy. _

"_Oh."_

"_I can't tell you how great it is to have my best friend back. I've missed her so much. You're going to love her." Again, the jealousy rose in Z's stomach._

"_Hmm."_

"_Z, is something wrong?" Syd asked. Something was wrong with Z, Syd was sure of it._

"_I'm just tired. Night Syd" Z rolled over, facing her side of the room's wall._

'_This isn't over Z.' Syd thought. 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hello? Earth to Z." Z snapped out of her daydream, to see Bridge waving at her.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about something." Z said. "What's up?"

"I just asked if you were okay; you don't seem like yourself. You were staring at nothing." Bridge responded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired is all."

"Okay, if you say so…" Bridge replied uncertainly.

Kat's voice came across the loudspeaker "Simulation 4; 30 Krybots, followed by 5 Orange-heads. No Zord battle. Simulation begin."

The simulation room transitioned to an empty urban street from downtown. Lined with buildings. The Rangers took their positions. Sky in the middle, Z on his immediate right, Syd his left and Charlie behind Syd, Bridge behind Z.

"You guys ready?!" Sky asked.

"Ready!" They responded.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" The Rangers all morphed, keeping formation. All 30 Krybots stood about 30 metres away, waving their arms.

"Alright guys, let's stay in formation." Sky said, drawing his Delta Blasters.

The other rangers drew their DeltaMax Strikers, putting them into Sabre mode.

"On my go; three, two, one, go!" Sky commanded.

The 5 Rangers charged at the Krybots, Sky arriving first; fly kicking one Krybot and then quickly blasting two more with his Delta Blasters. Syd quickly slashed three Krybots, then kicked a fourth. Nearby, Z was engaged in battle with 4 Krybots. She round house kicked one, slashed two more and then did a round-off flip and struck the fourth, taking it down. Bridge charged forward and dove; rolling past two Krybots and quickly struck two immediately in front of him. He switched his DeltaMax Striker to blaster mode, ran toward a third Krybot and kicked off it, blasting the first two Krybots. Charlie immediately switched her DeltaMax Striker to blaster mode and found herself in a circle of 6 Krybots. She quickly spun in a circle and took down all 6, without any trouble. The rest of the Krybots were quickly destroyed and the Rangers regrouped.

"Nice job guys!" Syd praised.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Sky agreed.

"Still haven't lost it, huh?" Bridge asked Charlie.

"Guess not." She winked.

"Uhh guys, we've got trouble." Z commented, panic in her voice.

The Rangers turned toward the intersection where they'd begun the battle. However, there were six Krybots instead of five.

"What? I thought there were meant to be five, not six." Syd said, confused.

Sky placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "It's going to be okay, I'll take care of them."

Again, the Rangers drew their sabres, Sky however did not have one. "S.P.D. Battleizer, Cyber-mode!" In a flash, Sky had transformed, now wearing his Battleizer and holding a sabre in his right hand. Both the Orange-heads and Rangers charged. Sparks flew, weapons clashed.

Syd was easily combatting her Orange-head, blocking attacks and countering with her own. 'Wow,' she thought. 'All those extra training sessions with Sky over the years has really helped.'

Charlie and Bridge, having been trained most of their lives were having little issue with theirs.

Z and Sky however, were having trouble. Z being the least experienced Ranger, was not as strong as the others in fighting prowess. Rather than using martial arts, Z had more of a street-brawler fighting style. Sky on the other hand, was a different story. He was the best fighter on the team, (on par with Charlie and Bridge, if not better,) perhaps almost as good as his father was. He prided himself on it. Despite this, two Orange-heads was quite a bit to handle. He was easily able to block their attacks, but as there were two of them, before he could attack one, the other would attack him.

About 10 metres away, Z was thrown to the ground, the Orange-head approaching her. Suddenly, Bridge appeared, kicking the Orange-head away from her. He ran to her and helped her off the ground. "Let's finish this guy together."

"What about your Orange-head?" She asked him.

"I destroyed him already."

"Okay, let's do it."

They both charged toward it, Bridge in front of Z. Bridge fly kicking it, Z flipping over him and destroying it with three quick slashes.

About fifteen metres away, Sky was beginning to gain the upper hand against his two opponents. However, just as it seemed Sky was going to be able to land a strike with his sabre, one of the Orange-heads, struck his chest with its sword and the other swept his leg and aimed his sword down at Sky's chest.

"Surrender Red Ranger." It ordered in a monotone, robotic voice.

"Never," Sky choked out.

"Heads up, asshole!" Charlie yelled. Kicking the Orange-head away from Sky.

The second Orange-head approached Charlie's back. "Charlie, watch out!" Sky screamed from the floor. Suddenly, Syd appeared; flipping in front of it, slashing it twice with her Striker and then kicking it away. Charlie helped Sky up off the asphalt.

"Let's finish this. Together." Charlie told him.

Sky grinned under his helmet and nodded. "Okay."

Sky turned to Syd. "It's okay, I've got this one," she told him. "You and Charlie take the other."

The three Rangers quickly finished off the remaining Orange-heads and the simulation ended.

"End simulation." Kat's voice echoed.

"Power down." The Rangers chorused.

"Good job guys," Sky told them. He was disappointed in himself. He should've been able to take on the two Orange-heads on his own. He should never have put Syd and Charlie in a position of more danger than necessary, which he had done by being incapable of dealing with the two Orange-heads.

Commander Cruger walked into the simulation room. "Well done, B-Squad. You continue to impress me. You're well on the way to becoming the team I know you can be." He told them. "Dismissed!" They saluted and Doggie walked out of the room.

"Like I said, well done guys." Sky praised again. "Really good work. Obstacle course 4 at 12:00 hours." It was currently 10:30am.

As they all went to leave Sky stopped them. "Z, can I have a word?"

Syd, Bridge and Charlie gave him a curious look as they left. Z approached him. "Anything wrong?" She asked, although she knew what this was about.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned, peering down at her. "You weren't yourself out there. That's all."

"Everything's fine." She snapped. "Leave it alone, Sky."

"Clearly not, Z. You performed below yourself in that simulation. As the team's leader-"

She cut him off "Everything isn't about being a Ranger, Sky! Not every issue has to do with S.P.D.! I can't fu-"

Now it was his turn to cut her off; "-and as your friend, I have a responsibility to make sure you're okay." He yelled back. "I can't believe that you haven't realised that I've changed. I'm not perfect, but I'm no longer the dark, brooding guy I used to be. I thought as my friend, you would have realised that."

Z glared at him. Sky glared back for a minute. He walked toward the door, but stopped as he reached it. "When you're ready to talk, we're all here for you." He reminded her. "Especially Bridge." He added.

XXX

Bridge sat around their usual table, listening to Charlie and Syd chatting about boys.

"You and Sky. I'm going to be honest with you Syd; I always thought you were the one for him. All those late night talks with me about him? I'm so glad you two are together now." She grinned. "He's so much more laid back than he was after Dru went missing. We've got the old Sky back." She said. Bridge and Syd nodded in agreement.

"I know. I really miss the old days." Syd reminisced. Charlie nodded response. "What about you, Charlie? Any guys on your radar?" She winked.

"You know the answer to that." Charlie laughed. Charlie was the type of girl to casually date guys, no one night stands, but nothing too serious either.

They both turned to Bridge who was silently playing with his salad, poking it with his fork.

"What's wrong Bridgey?" Syd asked her other best friend.

"It's Z." He responded. "She just wasn't herself today."

Syd nodded. Charlie spoke up "I think it's me." Bridge and Syd turned and looked at her, confused. She continued. "I think since I got back, she's been feeling a little left out."

"That's ridiculous!" Syd protested.

"We haven't been leaving her out, have we?" Bridge asked Charlie, worry imprinted upon his face.

Charlie paused, wondering how she should phrase this. "No. Not leaving her out; I just think that us talking about our old stories and things might make her feel as if she isn't part of the team."

Bridge and Syd looked shocked. Bridge turned to Syd. "Sky, Charlie and I never made _you_ feel that way, did we?"

"No. Not at all. You guys always included me. But you've got to remember Bridge; Z didn't have the childhood I had. She's a little insecure because she's never had a place to belong. If things start to worry her, she shuts out her emotions. The difference with me was that if I felt left out, I'd let you guys know about it. But then again, I always enjoyed listening to your stories. And besides, I had stories of my own to tell you guys. Z doesn't.

As if on cue, Z walked into the cafeteria and looked over at the table. She saw Bridge, Syd and; Charlie. She promptly turned around and walked away. Bridge looked upset and defeated.

"You should go talk to her." Charlie said. "She won't open up to Syd and she sure as hell isn't going to listen to me."

Bridge nodded and stood up. He left Charlie and Syd alone at the table, the mood significantly less upbeat.

"Sky hasn't come down for lunch yet. I should go find him. I think he was disappointed in himself after the simulation today." Syd informed Charlie.

Charlie agreed. "Okay. I'm gonna go have a shower anyway. I'll meet you at the course at 12?"

Syd nodded and left.

XXX

Sky stood in his room, in his red S.P.D. shirt, hitting the red punching bag. 'You can never allow yourself to put your friends, sister, Bridge or Syd in that kind of danger ever again!' He told himself, hitting the bag harder and harder.

Syd was walking towards the door when she heard Sky hitting the bag. 'Oh god. He's punishing himself for the simulation. He's an idiot.' She mentally noted.

She let the door open for her and walked in. Sky stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Can I help you?"

"Excuse me?" Syd was annoyed at him now. She knew he was in a bad mood, but she wasn't going to take his crap.

"I said; can I help you?" He responded sarcastically and slowly.

"I know what you said Schuyler. I was talking about your tone." She countered.

He winced at the use of his full name. "I'm not in the mood to fight Syd." He told her.

She closed the space between them. "I didn't come here to fight," she said placing her hands on his forearms and looking up at him. "I came to make sure you were okay." Her baby-blue eyes shone up at him. He couldn't be angry anymore, not with her around.

"I let you guys down today." He sighed.

Syd frowned up at him. She took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. Sky leant into it. "No, you didn't" she whispered. "You don't have to do everything alone."

"I know that. You know I know that. I just can't believe that I put you and Charlie in unnecessary danger, because I couldn't handle to two Orange-heads."

"Sky, we know the risks. We're a team. A family. We're always going to protect one another." She consoled him.

"It's just that I love you guys, all of you. But you – you more than anyone. I could never forgive myself if something happened to one of you, because of me." He confided in her.

"Well, then we all need to train harder. Not just you. If one of us has an issue, we all have an issue." She smiled at him.

Sky leant down and kissed her, softly. "I love you Syd. I promise you that you are the only woman I will ever love." He breathed.

"Don't let your mother or Charlie hear you say that," she teased.

"You know what I mean." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I love you too." Syd checked her watch. "Come on; let's go run that obstacle course."

_End of Chapter 3. Please Review :)_

**A/N: **Just wanted to clarify a few things that people have messaged me and asked;  
1\. No, Syd and Sky will not break up at all. I'm not a huge fan of the whole 'on-again-off-again' thing. I just think that these two have fought together in essentially a war, they're not going to break up unless it's something like an affair (let's be honest, neither would) or Sky removes Syd from active Ranger duty (which is fucking stupid. He knows she can handle herself.) Despite this, they will fight, because all couples do.  
2\. I have plans for Charlie and yes, I'm planning on bringing my OC Brad in later as well as Sarah (another OC character, like Brad.) AND I really need to find a way to introduce Boom, any suggestions?


	4. Burnt Bridges

**Chapter 4: Burnt Bridges**

"Z! Hey! Z!" Bridge called after Z as he tried to catch up with her in the long, twisting halls of S.P.D.'s Command Base.

Z turned and looked at him. He noticed her eyes were flooded with tears. Bridge stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't understand it. Why was Z so upset? Z took off running and Bridge followed suit. However, as he turned the corner, Bridge collided with someone, sending them both sprawling across the white tile of the S.P.D. Command Base.

"Oww! What the hell?" Bridge looked up to see Boom, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Boom. I was chasing after Z, I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." Bridge apologised as he helped Boom gather the dozens of papers that had flown everywhere as a result of their collision.

Boom rubbed his forehead, where he and Bridge had clashed. "No problem man. What's up with Z, anyway? I just passed her in the hallway and she was crying."

Bridge's heart cracked a little. "I don't know, Boom. She's pushing us all away. I've gotta go and figure this out. I'll catch you later!" Bridge yelled as he ran off down the hallway.

Boom stood, puzzled. "Okay… Bye Bridge!"

XXX

Z lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. 'I'm being so stupid!' She thought. 'What in the hell is wrong with me?' She continued to sob until she heard a knock on the door.

"Z, it's Bridge. I know you're upset, but I'm here for you." His voice was soft; and made Z's heart flutter. She really did like this guy. He had a way of making her calm down, no matter how worked up she was.

"Open," Z said to the voice-activated doors.

Bridge walked into the room tentatively, unsure of how to approach her. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" Bridge pleaded with her. "Please?"

Z shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Bridge." Tears continued to fall down her bronze cheeks. Bridge sat down with her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, then I'll just sit here. And you can feel free to cry until you don't hurt anymore." He told her.

Z looked up into his deep blue eyes. She really, really liked Bridge. More than she'd ever liked anyone. "Bridge, I really want to tell you. I just have trust issues. You know that."

Bridge didn't reply straight away. He thought about what she'd said. "I know," he said, his index finger poking up into the air. "What about if we went out for coffee tonight? Just the two of us. You can tell me everything and there's no way anyone will hear us."

Z looked up at him, puzzled. She wasn't sure if he was asking her on a date, or his intentions were as straightforward as they seemed. 'Who am I kidding, this is Bridge. Of course his intentions are what they seem.' She grinned up at him. "Okay, tonight."

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sound's good to me."

Bridge gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'd better get cleaned up before the obstacle course." He told her. "I'll see you out there."

XXX

Sky and Syd trudged through the mud, down to the obstacle course. Syd was eager to get it over and done with; she hated the obstacle course. Sky on the other hand, was determined to redeem himself from his poor performance that morning. Charlie soon joined them, followed by Bridge; and finally, Z. They congregated at the start of the course, which Sky had watched Jack run as punishment not even a year earlier.

"Alright guys, we're going to run the course very differently today. We're going to run it as a team." The others all looked at each other, puzzled.

"What? We always run it together," Bridge said, confused.

"Right. But this time, we're not trying to get our quickest time. We're trying to make sure we get through it together; like we did with SWAT training." Sky explained.

"Okay." Syd positively beamed up at Sky. She was so proud of him; the type of leader he had become.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said. Z rolled her eyes.

Bridge, sensing the tension, decided to get things moving. "Let's get started, shall we."

XXX

An hour later, the Rangers were absolutely exhausted. They went to leave but Sky called them back. "I want to say," He panted. "That although we've got some work to do, that was a great start. Excellent teamwork."

They all grinned at each other and headed off to hit the showers leaving only Sky and Charlie on the course. "I'm proud of you, Sky. Dad would be too."

Sky gave her a hug. They started walking back towards the building with the big Sirian head on top. "He'd be proud of both of us, you know." Charlie smiled at him. "I know mom is," he finished.

Charlie was about to say something else, when Commander Cruger walked up to them. They both saluted the Commander.

"At ease, Cadets." Cruger turned to Sky. "Sky, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Sky looked at Charlie, who nodded and walked off down the hallway. "What is it, sir?"

"I just wanted to commend you on your leadership of B-Squad. You make an excellent Red Ranger. A few more years; with a little more experience and you'll be as good as your father."

There was no higher compliment for Sky than to be compared to his father. "Thankyou, sir. I strive to be the best," he grinned widely.

"Then keep up the good work." Cruger smiled.

Sky continued to beam as he watched Cruger walk off down the hallway.

XXX

Syd walked into her shared bedroom with Z, to find her roommate frantically trying on an outfit with others spread all over her side of the room.

"What are you doing?"

Z jumped. When she saw it was Syd, she straightened. "Going out," she said shortly.

Syd tried to play it friendly. "On a date?" Z didn't respond. "With Bridge?"

Z finished trying on her outfit; a pair of black skinny jeans with white canvas shoes and a short-fluoro yellow tank-top. She decided it was good enough, mainly because she didn't want to deal with Syd. She started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Z! I'm talking to you!" Syd shouted. She was getting frustrated.

"Well, I'm not talking to you."

Syd's voice faltered. "Why? What's wrong?" Z still didn't respond. "Z, you can tell me; we're friends."

"No, we're not." Z didn't know why she was saying this, but she also didn't care. She was angry at Syd, for leaving her out. She hated Charlie, for coming in and taking her friend away from her. She wasn't necessarily angry at Sky, but she couldn't exactly be friendly with him, as Charlie was his twin sister. The only one she didn't hate, was Bridge.

Z walked out, leaving Syd standing there crying.

XXX

Bridge walked into the garage, dressed in a sky-blue casual dress shirt and navy-blue skinny jeans. He saw Z over by his new green BMW and walked up to her. "Ready?" He grinned, unlocking the car.

"Yeah." She smiled.

They drove to one of New Tech's smaller cafes to have their chat.

Sitting down at the steel coffee table, on the thin metal chairs. After they'd received their coffee, Bridge decided to get down to business. "So what's wrong, Z?" He asked. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Z looked into his eyes, saw the genuine concern in his eyes; and decided to tell him the truth. "I just feel like ever since Charlie came back, I've been on the outs with the rest of you." Bridge opened his mouth slightly, but Z continued. "I know you haven't, but with Syd and Sky dating as well as Charlie coming back, they've been so involved with each other and her, that we've barely spent any time together. I know you've been good to me Bridge, you always have. I just feel like I'm starting S.P.D. all over again. It feels like when I'd just started, when Syd and Sky both didn't trust me; you were the one to make Jack and me feel welcome."

Bridge was speechless. He didn't know what else to say.

XXX

After his shower, Sky had decided to start reading the latest crime-mystery novel that Syd had bought him. It got to 7:30pm and Sky decided to go find Syd and Charlie to go grab some dinner. He trekked along the hallways, finally arriving at Syd's room. He was shocked, to say the least, when he found her packing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Syd turned to face him and he saw that she'd been crying. He instantly changed his tune. "Who made you cry?" He asked, although it was pretty evident. He moved toward her, bringing her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She cried into his chest.

"Okay, that's fine." He knew there wasn't any point pushing the issue. Much like his mother and sister, Syd was stubborn. "Are you leaving?"

"Not S.P.D." She explained. "Just the room. Z and I had a huge fight. I can't stay here anymore. I'm rooming with Charlie."

"How can I help?" He asked, determined to support his beautiful girlfriend.

She answered in her cute voice. "Help me pack?" Her tone became more serious. "I want to be gone before she gets back."

Sky cupped her cheeks, looked into her eyes and kissed her. "You know you've always got me, Charlie and Bridge, right?" He asked her. "We're always here for you."

"I know." She said trying to smile at him. "But we can't tell Bridge about this."

"What? Why?" Sky questioned.

"I don't want him turning on her too. It'll destroy her."

Sky was befuddled. Even after everything Z had done in the last couple of weeks and whatever he assumed she'd done tonight, Syd still wanted her to be happy. That was one of the many reasons he loved his girlfriend. "You are incredible, Sydney Drew. I don't understand how you can be so compassionate, even after everything Z's done."

Syd didn't say anything, she just smiled; and they got to work.

XXX

When Bridge got home that night, he walked Z to her room and bid her good night. He couldn't understand her feelings toward Charlie. It was nothing like how Sky and Syd had judged her and Jack last year. His mind wandered, to the time when he'd been picked on in Junior High, where Sky and Charlie had stood up for him. That had been when he'd decided to never let anyone feel left out; ever.

_FLASHBACK  
Bridge found himself pinned up against a locker by one big, black-haired, brown eyed, football quarterback._

"_What's your deal Grayson?" The jock taunted. "Think you can make a move on my girl?"_

"_No! No! NO! I was just helping her with her math, because she asked me for help and I like to help people because when you're good at something you should help people who aren't-"_

_Bridge was smashed into the locker again. "Shut up! You're pathetic Grayson. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." _

_The bully pulled back his fist. Bridge leant away and closed his eyes, anticipating the punch, but it never came. Bridge heard a 'smack' and felt the hand holding him up against the locker let go. He slid to the floor and heard another series of hits quickly follow the first. He opened his eyes and saw his 'cousins' Sky and Charlie. Sky was standing over the bully, who had a bloody nose and a bruised cheek; Charlie holding out her hand for Bridge. He took it and she helped him up._

"_You ever, touch Bridge again and I'll break every bone in your body. Do you understand?" Sky growled. The bully nodded, his eyes filled with fear._

_END FLASHBACK_

Bridge sighed; he was torn. He loved Sky and Charlie, they were family, even if not blood related. Still, he'd never let anyone feel alone. He'd be there for Z the same way his family had always been there for him. Bridge Grayson was going to find a way to make peace with Z and Charlie; that was his newest mission.

_End of Chapter 4. Please Review! _

**A/N: **This was a more intense chapter, huh? I promise the next will be more light-hearted and fun! I'm not planning on dropping the jealousy plot any time soon, but it will take a back seat in the next few chapters!

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	5. Fear of Rejection

**Chapter 5: Fear of Rejection**

A few days had gone by since Syd and Z had had their little spat. Syd hadn't spoken to Z, which wasn't hard as they'd been avoiding each other. It wasn't as if Syd wanted to ignore Z. She was just hurt by what Z had said. After everything they'd been through, she thought she and Z were past their superficial differences. In saying that, Syd wasn't stupid. Z was in the wrong, not her. When Z was ready to apologise, Syd would forgive her, but until then, she wouldn't speak to her. Syd was content with who she was.

Syd made her way towards the gym. Today the B-Squad was sparring, to help C-Squad hone their hand -to-hand combat skills. Z was up against Charlie (Cruger's idea,) Bridge against Syd; and Sky would be training the C-Squad's top cadet; John Essen.

"Z, Charlie you're up first," Sky called from the sideline. Z and Charlie took up their places opposite one another on the mat, fists raised. Z glared at Charlie, a fire in her hazel eyes. "You know the drill. First to five knock-downs; no blows to the head. Begin."

The two women charged at one another, Z trying to fly-kick Charlie. However, Charlie slid underneath her, quickly rising and kicking Z in the ribs.

Z hit the ground, hard. "Point one; Charlie," Bridge called. He was the one keeping score.

Before the next round began, Syd asked C-Squad; "Did you see what Z did wrong?"

"She charged in head first, without considering her opponent, secondary attack or the consequences of her first attack failing." John answered.

"Very good," Syd responded. She returned to her position at Sky's side.

Z got up and turned to face Charlie. Charlie tried to be friendly; she smiled. Z just glared back. The second round began, Z swinging a right-hook at Charlie. Charlie caught it with her left arm, swung a jab into Z's stomach; and then proceeded to grab her right arm, flipping her over.

"Point two; Charlie." Bridge chimed.

"Try widening your stance," Charlie told her. "You'll be less likely to be caught off balance."

"Shut up." The C-Squad was shocked by Z's response, but she didn't care. "Let's just get this done."

Z charged again, swinging another right-hook. Charlie ducked once again, but was unprepared for Z's reverse-roundhouse, which collided with Charlie's left temple. Charlie was out cold.

"Charlie!" Sky rushed to his sister's side, as did Bridge and Syd. The C-Squad just stood in shock at what had just happened. "Say something, sis."

Syd turned on Z. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Z's blank stare in response infuriated her. "You've knocked her out cold!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Princess" Z replied coolly.

Syd was absolutely furious. "You arrogant bitch!"

Now it was Sky's turn. "This time you've taken it too far Z. Whatever your problems are with my sister, it's never okay to take them out onto the sparring mats."

The EMTs arrived and carried Charlie off on a stretcher, toward the infirmary.

XXX

A few hours later, Bridge sat with Boom in his lab, having been unable to find Z anywhere.

"I don't know what to do, Boom," Bridge sighed. "She's acting so crazy at the moment; I have no idea how to handle it."

"I hear ya, man." Boom thought for a moment. "Have you thought about giving her space? I mean, maybe that's just what she needs."

Bridge shook his head. "I'm the only one she'll talk to, if I leave her alone, she'll only withdraw even more." Bridge pounded his head on Boom's desk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Boom said, sitting down in the seat next to Bridge.

"I care about her, Boom. And it kills me to see her like this. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Boom sighed. "Unfortunately not, Bridge. I can't help you there, my friend. Sorry."

"I think I'll go visit Charlie," Bridge said. "You wanna come? She's your friend too, you know."

"Not right now, man. I've got some work to do. I'll visit her later."

"Alright," Bridge grinned as he left. "Thanks for the help Boom."

"No worries Bridge," Boom called after his retreating back. "Now, how do I configure the proton beam to be 12% more efficient in the Delta Blasters?" Boom scratched his chin, deep in thought.

XXX

Charlie lay on her back, in bed, having no recollection of the incident earlier in the morning. Bridge walked into the infirmary, with worry on his face.

"Are you-?" he started to ask.

Charlie held up her right hand. "I'm fine Bridgey, don't worry about me," she told him. He leant down, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good."

"Bridge, I don't know what's going on with Z, but I can't keep pretending to be civil with her." Charlie was hurt, both in her pride and physically. "This was the last straw for me. I'm done trying with her."

"I know Charlie; and I'm sorry you got hurt." Bridge would always care about Charlie. She was like his second sister, after Sarah. Actually, he considered all his 'cousins' to be his siblings. There was no one closer than the Collins-Grayson-Myers family. "I'll let you get some rest," he told her, giving her another kiss on the forehead.

After Bridge left, Charlie couldn't help but feel that her situation with Z was much like her one when she'd first joined A-Squad all those years ago…

_FLASHBACK  
Charlie walked through the dimly lit halls of S.P.D. in her tight red short-shorts and an equally tight black tank-top, unable to sleep. Tomorrow was her first day as the A-Squad's Red Ranger and she was nervous. How was she ever going to live up to her father? She walked into the RecRoom to grab a drink of water._

_"Can't sleep?" It was Brad Myers, whom she was replacing. _

_Charlie walked over to the long couch Brad was sitting on, his feet stretched out onto the glass table, wearing civilian clothes for his undercover assignment; a tight, grey t-shirt and navy-blue skinny jeans. He'd been reading a mission briefing before she walked in. "Nope," she said as she sat down next to him. Brad was one of her closest friends, along with Bridge, Syd and of course; Sky. But there was something about the tall, sandy brown-haired joker that always made her feel at ease. Maybe it was his huge muscles and chiselled abs. But she'd known him long before those existed; and the feelings had definitely been there long before._

_"Well," Brad said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll be a great Ranger, Charlie. It's in your blood."_

_There he was again, always there to reassure her. She looked into his bright-blue eyes and did what she'd been wanting to do since they were 15: She kissed him. He kissed back, his arms moving to her hips as she turned her body to face his. Her hands moved to his shoulders, their passion rising. _

_After about 15 seconds, it dawned on Charlie what she was doing; and she panicked. She pushed away from him. "I, umm, sorry. I have to go." She jumped off the couch and ran out the door._

_"Charlie! Wait!" Brad put his head in his hands. He thought he'd screwed up his chances with her. 'Great work Brad, you've ruined it. Now she'll never go out with you.' He told himself. They saw each other regularly when Brad was back on Earth over the course of the next 3 years, but they never spoke one word about the incident._

_To make matters worse, during her very first training session with the A-Squad, she'd had her ass handed to her; her mind still on the previous night's events. Ever since then, she'd been the one left out of the team. Making her feel worse than she'd ever felt. She wished she could go back to B-Squad, to her friends. No wonder Brad had spent all his free time with them. The rest of A-Squad were a bunch of assholes. To top it all off, they betrayed her, to side with Grumm. They'd brainwashed her, made her do terrible things and all through it, she just wanted to be a part of a team. But she wasn't. They rejected her, just as they'd rejected Brad. She'd never felt more alone._

_END FLASHBACK_

XXX

Syd and Sky walked out of Cruger's office, exhausted. They'd just spent the last 35 minutes debriefing him about the incident during training. They went to check on Charlie, but saw Bridge with her and decided to go to the mall for lunch.

Sitting down at a small café, they discussed things at S.P.D. and how they were progressing. "I don't like it, Sky." Syd told him. "Z's tearing the team apart."

Sky agreed with her, but was honestly just sick of the whole 'Z' issue. "Look, Syd. Can we talk about something other than work?" Syd was shocked to say the least. "I don't want to think about it right now."

Syd grinned widely and her eyes shone. Sky didn't like the look she gave him. "Take me shopping and we'll talk about something different," she said in her cute voice, whilst stealing one of his fries.

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it." He honestly didn't care what they did or talked about. As long as it wasn't Z.

They spent the next 3 hours walking all over NewTech city's largest shopping complex. Syd tried on this outfit and that outfit, buying the ones she really liked. Sky didn't mind, contrary to popular belief, he actually enjoyed shopping a little. He even bought himself a few outfits.

As they were leaving, shopping bags in hand, Syd turned to face him, blocking his path. "Thanks, Sky." She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I've really enjoyed today."

"Me too," he grinned.

Suddenly the two Rangers were swarmed by a flock of 20-something year old women. There were 6 to be exact. "Are you Sky Tate?" One asked. "Better known as Sky Collins?"

"Yes I am." Sky was used to fangirls who wanted a picture.

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Sure."

Before long, there were dozens of people crowding him, wanting a picture. None took notice of Syd, who was by all accounts just as, if not more famous than Schuyler Collins; Red S.P.D. Ranger and one of two heirs to BioLab. After about 30 minutes of photos and such (he was always happy to oblige for people who looked up to him, especially the kids; who he had to be a role model for,) Sky politely excused himself. He walked back over to Syd, who was texting on a two-seat table in the middle of the food court.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sky asked, sitting down opposite her.

"If you're done with your fan-club." Syd replied shortly.

"I'm sensing a little hostility here. Let's not forget about your fan club; and I don't complain about them."

"I'm just not a fan of big-boobed blondes getting all handsy with my boyfriend."

Sky was puzzled. "I wasn't flirting with them-"

"I know. I just wasn't a fan of them."

"You realise you're also a big-boobed blonde, right?" Sky teased, taking her hands.

Syd smacked his shoulder playfully. "I really loved the way you were with those kids."

"Hopefully someday, we'll have some of our own," Sky smiled.

Syd's eyes widened "I-"

Sky panicked "I didn't mean- like, not now- I wasn't trying to-"

Syd took his hands in hers. "I'd like that."

Sky grinned, his steel eyes locked on her baby-blues and they kissed softly. They both stood up, hand in hand, shopping in the other and walked out of the shopping complex.

XXX

Syd lay awake in her room that night. Charlie hadn't yet returned from the infirmary, so Syd was alone. She thought back to the first time she met Sky, Charlie and Bridge; and then to the day she realised she had feelings for Sky that were more than just platonic.

_FLASHBACK  
Sydney Drew stood nervously in the assembly hall along with the latest influx of Cadets for the S.P.D. Power Ranger program. There would only be 5 positions given to those who were next in line to be Power Rangers on both B-Squad and C-Squad. The rest would be placed into D-Squad and E-Squad and assigned to other positions within the S.P.D. organisation at a later date._

_Commander Cruger stood on the podium. The moment of truth was upon her. Had she done enough to make it onto B-Squad?_

_"You have all worked extremely hard to pass both the physical and academic entrance exams to join Space Patrol Delta. That in itself is a testament to you, as an individual." He paused. "However, as you know, only a limited number of you can become Power Rangers. But I'm sure all of you will find your place here at S.P.D. whatever it may be."_

_There were murmurs throughout the crowd. When the noise had died down Cruger continued. "The next five names called, will be those who have made the B-Squad. Schuyler Tate. Charlotte Tate. Bridge Carson. Dru Harrington." Syd's heart was pounding in her chest, she closed her eyes and hoped she'd done enough. "Sydney Drew."_

_The next few minutes were a daze for Syd. She walked onto the stage, shook the Commander's hand and was taken by an S.P.D. officer to be introduced to her teammates. _

_XXX_

_They were taken to the 'RecRoom' and introductions began._

_Dru went first. "Dru Harrington, from the planet Tangar, just here to do my part." Dru seemed noble enough._

_Bridge was next. "Bridge Carson. I love science and books and people. I want to do the right thing and make my family proud." Syd automatically liked Bridge. He was smart, friendly and kind. He and her would most definitely get along. "My real last name is Grayson, I just go by Carson so that people won't assume I'm getting preferential treatment because of who my parents were; the first S.P.D. Blue and Pink Rangers."_

_Charlie went next. "I'm Charlotte Collins, call me Charlie. Sky's my brother, Bridge is my cousin; let's just clear that up straight away. I'm here because I want to protect people; as well as make both my parents proud. They were the first S.P.D. Red and Yellow Rangers. Sky and I both go by 'Tate' to avoid people thinking we get preferential treatment because of who our father was." Syd also liked Charlie. She seemed smart, confident, fun and serious all at once. They were going to have lots of fun together. Plus, Charlie knew how to dress too._

_Sky was second-to-last to introduce himself. "I'm Sky, Charlie essentially introduced me, so I have almost nothing to say. Except that I'd be lying if I said part of me wasn't here to find my father's killer and bring him to justice." Syd wasn't sure what it was about Sky, but she knew he and her would get along, maybe even more. She had the feeling they'd drive each other insane at times, but they'd also always be there for one another._

_Syd was last, she needed to introduce herself. But she was nervous. She wanted to be accepted. They knew the pop-star, the Olympian and the model. They didn't know the real her. No one except her parents did. She was afraid they'd reject her._

_"What's wrong?" Charlie asked._

_"I'm nervous," was all she could reply._

_"Don't be," Bridge told her, smiling._

_"Okay, umm well I'm Sydney Drew. I've recorded music, gone to the Olympics and-"_

_"Wait." It was Sky who spoke. "We all know this." Syd's eyes hit the floor. "Let us know the real Sydney Drew. There's more to you than everything in the news. I know it."_

_Syd looked into his eyes nervously. "How can you be sure?"_

_"I'm a good judge of character. If I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't waste my breath."_

_And so Syd told them the truth. "I'm sick of being the poster girl for everyone and everything. I want to make a real difference. I want to help protect people. This is the only way I know how."_

_She looked at the others, her eyes having been locked on Sky's steel-blues for her entire introduction; and they were smiling at her._

_"I think we're all gonna get along just fine." Charlie grinned._

_XXX_

_Syd and the rest of the B-Squad had been at the academy for close to 6 months. She knew Sky was hot. And she knew he thought the same of her. But it was that one day that everything changed._

_Syd was sitting at one of the many tables in the cafeteria for lunch, waiting for her teammates. She was skewering a piece of tomato from her salad on her fork, when a voice called her name. _

_"Sydney." _

_It was one of the D-Squad Cadets; James Killon. She wasn't fond of him. He'd asked her out, she'd said no and he'd been nasty to her ever since. Bridge and Charlie had both spoken sternly to him about his behaviour, but it hadn't stopped him. She was slightly disappointed Sky hadn't done anything, but she took secret pleasure in the jealousy that flashed in his eyes any time Syd was talking to another guy, especially James._

_"Can I help you, James?" Syd asked innocently, turning to face him._

_"I just thought I'd let you know that I've figured it out." He told her smugly._

_"Figured what out?" She sighed exhaustedly. Syd wasn't in the mood for his games._

_"How you got on to B-Squad."_

_"Me too; good test scores," Syd replied sarcastically_

_"No, no, no. There's no way. It's all about who you slept with."_

_Syd was taken aback. "Excuse me?" She stood up, her heart beating, fists clenched and blood pumping._

_"You heard me. You're a no good little slu-" Before James could finish his sentence, he'd been grabbed by the shoulder, spun around, punched in the stomach and winded; and then had his forehead beaten against the table. It was Sky._

_"Sky - What the hell was that?!" Syd was shocked; an unconscious James lay at Sky's feet._

_"He was disrespecting you. You're a good person Syd. You're beautiful, intelligent and you have the kindest heart of anyone I know. You of all people don't deserve to be treated like that." Sky told her._

_Syd's eyes welled with tears. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Sky's neck, his around her back. "Thank you Sky." She said, wiping away the tears._

_"Any time." He grinned._

_END FLASHBACK_

Syd smiled to herself. That was the first day she'd realised Sky was a keeper and he'd always be there for her. That was the first day she'd realised that her feelings for him were more than just platonic.

_End of Chapter 5. PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

**A/N: **When you picture Brad, just picture Stephen Amell (Oliver Queen, in "Arrow.")


	6. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times**

**A/N: **This takes place 3 months after the last chapter.

Sky was in the gym, hitting the punching bag; a sequence of right and left jabs. Swing after swing, right after left. Becoming bored of using the punching bag after an hour straight, he decided to do the inside obstacle course. Thoroughly exhausted after completing the obstacle course a number of times, Sky had a break and a drink of water. Bridge walked in, wearing his blue S.P.D. uniform minus the jacket and a blank expression on his face.

"Want to talk about it?" Sky asked, mopping his sweaty face with a towel.

Bridge looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"Something's bothering you, Bridge. I know it." Growing up together, all the children of the Collins-Grayson-Myers family could read each other like a book, even if nobody else realised there was something troubling one of them.

"When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. I promise," Bridge told his best friend. "You want to spar?"

"Sure." Sky replied. "If you're up to it, maybe after we can complete a few of the 'breach-and-neutralise' simulations?"

"Just like old times." Bridge grinned.

Sky grinned back at his life-long best-friend and they began to spar.

_FLASHBACK  
Sky, Bridge and Charlie got out of the car, ready for their first day at Space Patrol Delta. They were here to follow in the footsteps of their parents. Bridge's parents, Carter and Dana got out of the front two seats of the huge, black SUV. Charlie, Sky and Jen exited the back seats whilst Bridge hopped out of the rear door._

_For the induction ceremony, they had come in formal clothes. Bridge was wearing a deep-blue dress shirt, no tie and black slacks, Sky the same; but with a dark red dress shirt. Charlie on the other hand, had worn a fluoro yellow short-shirt with a black skirt that went to mid-thigh; and heels of course._

_The 3 new cadets gazed up at their new home in awe. This was where their parents had been Rangers together before leaving S.P.D. and this was where they'd be Rangers together. They were family and no-one was closer than they were. Ideally, the three of them would be joined by Brad and Sarah; and be a team together. However, Brad was already on B-Squad and would be more than likely promoted following the influx of new Cadets, as well as the recently announced retirement of the current Rangers. Sarah was more interested in the science behind Ranger powers than actually being a Ranger. Sky was apprehensive about two unknowns becoming part of their 'family.'_

"_You guys ready?" Carter asked the three as they turned to see their parents walking toward them. Carter wore a grey suit, with a white shirt underneath, navy-blue tie and pocket-square. _

"_As we'll ever be." Bridge replied. He was nervous about showing off his powers, though Charlie and Sky assured him, he needn't be worried. They'd be 'freaks' together. They always had._

"_Let's go inside, shall we?" Dana asked. A few people turned toward the thin blonde at the sight of the family entering; however the members of the Collins-Grayson-Myers family were used to it. Admittedly, it may have been also because of the pink cocktail dress Dana wore that people turned; it ended at mid-thigh and was quite tight against her thin body, accentuating her 'features'._

_Bridge and Charlie followed Carter and Dana inside, Sky however; was held back by Jen. He turned to face his mother. She smiled at him proudly._

"_Sky, I know you wish Brad and Sarah were here, but they're not. They won't be on your squad and you need to be accepting of the other two members of your squad, okay?" _

"_Okay, mom." Sky responded. "I promise." Jen hugged Sky tightly. Whilst Sky may look like Wes, he was very much like her. And whilst Charlie may be the spitting image of Jen, she definitely had Wes' personality._

"_Your father would be so proud of you and your sister." They smiled at one another. "Let's go find the others." Jen's yellow sundress flowed in the wind as she and Sky walked into the building after the others, Sky ready to start the next chapter of his life._

_END FLASHBACK_

XXX

Z had decided to spend her day off alone. She would have visited Jack, but he and Ally were out of town on vacation. Instead she had decided to go back to her and Jack's old home and spend the day there. The run-down apartment was nothing to be proud of, she knew that, but it was where she and Jack had spent a lot of time in the past few years. It was her home. She hadn't been able to let go of the apartment after joining S.P.D. so she still payed the rent for it every month.

Z sighed as she walked into the kitchen and thought about her current situation. She got a drink of water from the rusty tap and gripped the glass tightly in anger as she thought about her team. She hated Charlie; that bitch had ruined her chance at having a place to belong and had stolen her best friend. She hated Sky; he would always side with Charlie, that didn't leave room for a friendship with Z. Z hated Syd, who had abandoned her and spent all her free time with Sky, Charlie or even Bridge when he wasn't with Z. Her so called 'best friend' had never cared about her. She only cared about her image and being popular. A typical stuck up brat. She just wished things could go back to the way they used to be; before Charlie had returned.

Z screamed as she threw her glass across the apartment and it shattered into a dozen pieces upon hitting the wall. Z collapsed onto the dusty, white-brown kitchen floor and lay there sobbing, until she fell asleep.

XXX

Charlie and Syd patrolled the streets of downtown NewTech City together, the fresh air being exactly what the two needed after the last few months that they'd had. Z had continued to ignore the team, bar Bridge; and Commander Cruger had been present at every sparring session since the incident with Z and Charlie. Syd was now at the stage where she no longer cared. If Z wanted to be her friend, she had a lot of apologising to do. Especially to Charlie.

"So, I was thinking; Saturday night. You, me clubbing. Girl's night. Just like old times?"

"Sounds like fun!" Syd grinned. "We might even be able to get you laid."

Charlie laughed out loud. "I don't think so!"

Syd decided to try and pry some information out of Charlie. "When was the last time you had sex, Charlie?"

Charlie paused. It had been a long time. "Before I left and was brainwashed." Charlie responded. "You-? No, wait! I don't want to know!" She really didn't want to know the details of her twin's sex life.

"Sky and I haven't had sex yet…" Syd smiled anxiously.

Charlie was shocked. "Seriously? You guys have been together four months!"

"We want to get this right. We're both virgins and have never had a serious relationship. We don't want to mess things up."

Charlie was seriously stunned. "Syd, there's no doubt in my mind you're Sky's soul mate. You won't screw this up. He's going to love you forever." Charlie paused. "He told me, you know. When he realised he was in love with you."

"Really?" Now it was Syd's turn to be shocked. "When?"

"About 8 months into our training. He told me and then told Bridge and Brad. We all told him to go for it, but he was scared. It was the only time I've ever seen him unsure of himself. He said he'd rather have you as a friend, than lose you altogether."

Syd's eyes watered. She couldn't believe Sky had loved her almost as long as she'd loved him. No wonder he'd always been so protective of her. Sure, they'd both tried to date other people, but their hearts belonged to one another. They never got past two dates with anyone else.

"Wow." Syd sighed. "I never knew."

"Yeah. He swore us to secrecy. I really wanted to tell you."

Suddenly, Sky's proclamation that he'd always loved her made a whole lot more sense. "What about Brad?" Syd asked Charlie.

Charlie's brown eyes narrowed as she stopped walking and turned to face Syd. "What about him? I haven't spoken to him for a week. He's still off somewhere in Mirinoi, undercover for Cruger. What's he got to do with this?" Charlie stuttered, caught off guard by Syd's direct question.

Syd sighed. "Charlie, I know you're in love with him. We all know it. Sky, Bridge and I even used to have weekly meetings about it."

"You what!?"

"Don't dodge the question." Syd said sternly. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Charlie looked at the ground as they continued to walk. "I kind of did." Syd's eyes widened. "I didn't tell him, but I kissed him, the night before he left on his first undercover assignment. He kissed me back, but I panicked and ran. We haven't spoken about it since, even when he was back on Earth in-between missions. I regret it every day. It was biggest mistake of my life."

Syd was completely wowed by her best friend's revelation. "Well, when he completes his current mission, you can tell him." She squeezed Charlie in a hug.

XXX

A few days later, the Rangers were called into the Command Centre by Cruger.

They rushed in, Sky, Syd, Charlie and Bridge having been in the RecRoom together, were there before Z, who came in a minute later, her room being further away from the Command Centre.

"Sir?" Sky asked curiously. There were no alarms going off. "What's going on?"

The others were also looking at the Commander curiously. "The five of you are being promoted, to Officer Rank, a month from this Saturday." The Rangers were shocked. Although yes, they held the rank of Power Ranger and automatically outranked all Officers except for Commander Cruger and Kat, they were technically still Cadets.

"Why now?" It was Syd who asked.

"As there was no time to hold the ceremony whilst Grumm was around, Dr. Manx and I felt it was right to do so once the team was again at full capacity, even if there are some unresolved issues" He glared at Z. "Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" The Rangers saluted and left. Cruger hoped that this ceremony and the promotion would cause Z to stop her childish act and get on with being a Ranger. She was dividing the team and division was not something that Cruger wished a Ranger team to have.

He wondered if he'd made a mistake bringing Charlie onto the team. "Kat?" He asked his feline assistant. "Did I make a mistake bringing Charlie back onto the team?"

"No, Doggie." She replied confidently. "She's a perfect fit for the team. I don't know what's gotten into Z, but Charlie isn't the problem. I'm sure Z will get over it soon."

Cruger hoped Kat was right, otherwise one of them would need to be taken off the team.

_End of Chapter 6. Please Review :)_

**A/N: **I know this Chapter's a little shorter; and the ending's a little rushed, sorry about that!

**A/N 2: **The Villain of the story will be introduced in Chapter 8! Next Chapter is the Promotion Ceremony, Z and Charlie will have words, I promise ;)


	7. Promotions - Celebrations - Discussions

**Chapter 7: Promotions - Celebrations - Discussions**

**A/N: **This chapter takes place the Friday before, Saturday of and Sunday after the promotion ceremony.

It was Friday night. Sky and Syd lay on Sky's bed, Sky's chin, resting on top of Syd's blonde head, her back pressed against his chest. They'd been lying there for the past 20 minutes after an intense make out session.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?" Sky responded; his eyes shut.

Syd sighed; she'd just come out and say it. "Have you thought about taking our relationship to the next level?" She questioned.

"What? You mean have sex?" Sky sat-up halfway, his elbow propping up his head, which was in his hand.

"Yeah." Syd replied. She wanted him, she loved him and she wanted to show him just how much.

"I have, but I want it to be special. I want you to be sure that it's what you want. I don't want you to regret it," He said cautiously.

Syd couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would never regret doing that with him. Syd rolled over to face him. "Sky," She said, her right hand cupping his right cheek. "You are the only person I could ever imagine doing this with."

Sky grinned. That goofy grin she loved. "Good. Because I feel the same way."

Syd licked her lips and winked at him seductively. "Well, Bridge has night duty," She said, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "We have the room to ourselves until morning."

Sky was shocked by Syd's forwardness. But that shock was replaced with a giddy feeling when she kissed him again. He loved Syd and he was certain he would marry her, when the time was right. But, it only felt right to take this next step with her. "Okay."

They made hot, passionate love all night long, finally collapsing into a heap under Sky's sheets. "I love you Syd," Sky told her, stroking her arm as she faced him. "More than I could ever love anyone else."

Syd smiled. She would marry Sky; they would have a family together and live happily ever after. She wasn't sure when, but she knew that they would. "I'll always love you, Schuyler."

XXX

The Rangers met with their parents before the ceremony. Sky had already met Syd's parents, Adrian and Jane a few weeks prior, when they'd told Syd's parents about their relationship. They walked their parents to the table where Jen, Carter, Dana, Eric, Taylor, Sarah, Adrian and Jane would be sitting. The Rangers would be sitting at a table with Boom, Commander Cruger and Kat. Once the ceremony was over, there would be music and a chance for the guests to socialise with the one another.

Once everyone was seated, Commander Cruger stood up on stage and began his speech. "Five years ago, I had the pleasure of meeting four of the current members of B-Squad. I always knew that they'd be Rangers, three of them being the children of former Rangers and the other being one of the most dedicated individuals to ever walk the halls of the S.P.D. academy." He paused. "The final member of B-Squad joined when the original B-Squad was down to three members. I must say that although they've had their differences, they are without a doubt one of the best teams of Power Rangers ever known. Thank you for your service, Rangers; I hereby promote you to the Rank of Senior Officers. Please step forward as your name is called."

The Rangers all grinned at one another, bar Z; who stood in the line on stage, rigid as ever.

"Elizabeth Delgado." The room filled with applause. Z walked over to the Commander and accepted her badge.

"Thankyou, Sir." She said. Cruger nodded.

"Charlotte Collins." The room was louder for Charlie.

"Thankyou, Commander."

"Your father would be so proud of you. I know your mother is." Cruger told her. Charlie smiled widely and blew a kiss to her family as she walked off the stage and back to her seat.

"Bridge Carson." Again, the room was loud for Bridge.

"Sir! I'm really appreciative of this, Sir and also really-"

"You're welcome, Bridge," Cruger smiled. Bridge threw a wave to the crowd as he exited the stage.

"Sydney Drew." The room erupted in applause for Syd, being the pop-star, Olympian, model, Power Ranger she was.

"Thankyou, Sir." Syd grinned. Waving to everyone as she hopped off the stage.

"Finally, the leader of the B-Squad. His evolution to become the leader that he is today; is outstanding. For all you Cadets hoping to become a Power Ranger someday, this is the man whose example you want to follow. Schuyler Collins."

Sky thought his eardrums were going to burst as he made his way over to accept his badge. "Thankyou, Sir." Sky had to make an acceptance speech on behalf of the B-Squad. He waited until the crowd was quiet before starting his speech.

"Thankyou, Commander Cruger, for those kind words. We, on B-Squad are extremely appreciative of the opportunities given to us by yourself and Dr. Manx. I've been asked to recount my time at S.P.D. tonight and the best way I can think to do that, is by thanking those who've made this journey worthwhile. As such, I'm afraid I'm going to take a few minutes of your time tonight, just to reminisce about my journey to becoming the Red Ranger, my lifelong dream." He surveyed the crowd and was shocked that all eyes were unmoving from him.

Charlie looked up at her twin. She was so proud of the man he had become, so proud of how he'd honoured their father. She just wished their dad was there to see it. She was sure he'd be proud.

_FLASHBACK  
The kids of the Collins-Grayson-Myers family were laying on the pool-deck at the Collins' mansion. Both the Collins' and Grayson's had mansions in Silver Hills, in the Inner-East suburbs. The Myers'however, owned a penthouse in the actual City region of Silver Hills, but it was often the Collins' house where they'd gather as a 'family.' Brad was 8; Sky, Charlie and Bridge, 7; and Sarah was 6. _

"_Sky?"_

"_Yeah, Sarah?"_

"_When we're all Rangers, what colours will we be?"_

_Sky grinned at them all. He loved answering this question, almost as much as they all loved hearing the answer. "I'm going to be red; Bridge will be blue; Brad, green ; Charlie's gonna be yellow and you'll be pink!"_

_The 5 kids all grinned at one another. That was the plan. The 5 of them, a family; always and forever. Suddenly; Wes, Carter and Eric came running out of the house, all in swimming-gear and jumped into the pool, their wives chasing after them, stopping to laugh at the beginning of the pool deck._

_A chorus of "Dad!" "Uncle Wes!" "Uncle Carter!" "Uncle Eric!" Rang out across the grounds of the Collins mansion. The kids joined in and followed their dads' into the pool, where their mothers' soon joined them. They splashed and played in the pool well into the evening._

_END FLASHBACK_

Charlie remembered that afternoon fondly. Even as a kid, she knew these were the people who would always be there for her. They were her family.

Sky continued his speech. "I'd like to thank Z, for showing me that you can't judge a book by its cover." He looked over at her, she didn't smile.

"I'd like to thank my aunts; Dana and Taylor, for being like second mothers to me, especially when my own was driving me crazy." There was a ripple of soft laughter throughout the hall. He looked to his Aunts and mother who were cracking up laughing together. "I'd like to thank my uncles; Carter and Eric, for being like second fathers to me and giving me so much guidance after I'd lost my own father." A chorus of 'awws' and soft clapping could be heard. Eric and Carter nodded toward him as Sky looked their way. He really wished Brad could be here for this.

"I'd like to thank my cousins; Brad and Sarah, for always being there for me, not only when I've had tough times, but for the good times too; because they're what's most important. Even though we're not blood related, you guys are my family. Nothing's ever gonna change that." Sky paused for a moment to gain his composure. "Brad, wherever you are, I hope you're watching this, I can't wait for you to get back for good, we've got a lot of lost time to catch up on." Sky grinned thinking of all the weekends he, Brad and Bridge had spent playing basketball. "Sarah, as angry as you got me throughout our childhood, you know that any guy who wants to date you not only has to get through Bridge, but also me and Brad. So, watch out." Sky winked at her. More laughter and a mock glare from Sarah.

Sky took a deep breath to prepare himself for his next few statements of gratitude. Syd beamed up at him from the table, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Bridge. Bridgey, Bridgey, Bridgey. My best friend, my cousin, the guy who is smarter than anyone I know. I don't know what else to say. Thank you. For always sticking by me, even when I've been unbearable." Bridge laughed and gave him the thumbs up.

"I'd like to thank my mother; Jen. You have been both my mother and my vessel for remembering dad; I can't imagine what it was like for you to go through what you went through. You're the strongest person I know and I wish I was more like you." More soft clapping ensued and Jen wiped the tears from her eyes, wishing Sky could see how much he was like her. "I'd like to thank my twin sister, Charlie. For being my confidant, my other best friend and the person I could always count on to tell me to lift my game. You're the best sis, and I love ya."

Here was the moment. The one he'd been dreading for the entire night. "Dad. I'd like to thank my dad. For being my biggest inspiration, my hope and my drive. I wish you were here now." That's all Sky could choke out. He moved on to the final and most important person that he wanted to thank. "Finally, I'd like to thank my girlfriend, Syd. You challenge me when no one else will, you make me better than I could have ever hoped to be and you amaze me every day, with the kind heart that you possess. I love you."

"Thank you all for being here tonight, to celebrate with me and my friends. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." The hall erupted into the loudest sounds of applause that Sky had ever heard in his life, complete with a standing ovation. Syd bolted up to the stage grabbed him by the lapels of his S.P.D. uniform and kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. The people in the hall seemed to become even louder, if that were possible. Sky couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy.

XXX

As the night went on the Rangers socialized with the other people at the ceremony. They talked to former S.P.D. Rangers as well as their family. Charlie looked around her, at her family. She saw her mother, Syd and Sky in deep conversation with Syd's parents and smiled. She knew her brother had found the love of his life. She saw Bridge talking with Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx. She noticed Sarah and Boom hitting it off, Boom mesmerised by the blonde beauty; her steel-blue eyes, just like her fathers, wide with interest in one of his many stories. She saw her aunts and uncles roaring with laughter at some joke Eric had just told them. Her eyes finally came to rest on Z, standing alone in the corner of the room texting on her phone. Charlie had had enough. She was going to speak to Z and end this drama once and for all.

"We need to talk. Now," Charlie told her shortly. They went outside onto the balcony of the restaurant, which was on the 35th floor of one of New Tech City's largest skyscrapers. "Z, I don't know what your problem is with me and quite frankly, I don't care. But I promise you, if you hurt Bridge the way you've hurt Syd, I will make your life a living hell. That I can promise you."

Charlie turned and walked away, leaving Z speechless.

XXX

After the celebration had ended, Charlie, Bridge and Z went back to the Command Centre. Sky had rented a hotel room for himself and Syd, which was where they were to stay for the night. They lay in bed, having just made love for only the 6th time (the second that night.) Their bodies were tangled together, Syd's face against Sky's chest and his head atop her blonde head.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Syd told him as she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering.

"I love you too, Syd."

They lay in silence for another few minutes before Sky realised she'd fallen asleep. "Syd?" he whispered. No response. "Are you awake?" Again, no response. Sky let out a deep breath. "I love you, Sydney Drew, with all my heart. And I promise that one day, I'm gonna marry you."

What Sky didn't see, was the smile that curved on Syd's lips at this proclamation; she had heard every word and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

_End of Chapter 7. Please Review! _

**A/N: **Sorry about the long time between updates! Had my final exams, so I focused on school for a little while. But now I'm back, so expect and update a week, maybe more, we'll see how I go! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed / favourited / followed my story! It means a lot to me!


	8. New Enemies

**Chapter 8: New Enemies**

**A/N: **Thankyou to MissDJClassyB and Kahnartis for reviewing this story. I truly appreciate it :)

After the promotion celebration, the next month passed by with little or no incident, Z was civil at least towards the rest of the team, but still did not spend any time with them outside of working hours. For the most part, life was normal.

"Sky?" Sky looked up from his bed, to see Bridge walking into their room.

"Yeah?" Sky responded.

"Have you got any idea where the girls are?"

"Syd and Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Syd's showering; I have no idea where Charlie is. Why?"

"Syd and I are going out for lunch; I figured she'd be with Charlie."

Most guys would be wary if their best friend and girlfriend were going out to lunch, but Sky knew there was nothing going on between Syd and Bridge. They were just close friends. They had been before Sky and Syd had gotten together; and that wasn't going to change now. "Okay, have fun."

XXX

Charlie hit the punching bag; she was furious. She'd just received word that Brad would not be returning to Earth for another month. He was supposed to arrive next Tuesday, but he'd been delayed. She just wanted to tell him how she felt and hoped he'd still feel the same way. She'd been stupid to panic the way she had and never let him know how she'd felt since she was 15.

She continued to hit the bag, faster and harder. She was determined to relieve herself of this frustration and not let that opportunity elude her once again. Eventually she collapsed onto her green coloured bed, exhausted. She was calmer, but not totally calm. She decided to have a shower. She locked her door, slipped out of her black skin-shorts and her purple sports bra. She paused for a moment in front of her mirror; she didn't like to brag or be arrogant, but she was very proud of her body. She loved her bronze skin, brunette hair, her dark brown eyes; and her thin, but defined features. She was the spitting image of her mother, an achievement she was proud of, even if she did have her father's personality. Her mother was an amazing woman and Charlie was proud to be her daughter. After admiring herself for a few more seconds, she headed toward her and Syd's shared bathroom.

XXX

Syd and Bridge sat at the café; both in blue skinny-jeans (Syd's bright, Bridge's navy), Syd wearing a black blouse and Bridge a navy blue button up t-shirt.

"How's the lady scene going?" Syd quizzed.

"I think you know the answer to that." Bridge responded.

"Bridge, I know you care for Z, but you've got to realise that she's no longer the Z that we used to know. She's been consumed by jealously and hatred. You deserve better." Syd reasoned.

"Syd, you know me. And you know that I'll never turn my back on Z, even if you and Sky have." Bridge told her. "I understand why you can't be friends with her anymore, but I've got to keep trying."

"I know, Bridge." Syd said. "I'm proud of you for the way you treat others. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt is all. We all love you."

"I know. I'm just not ready to give up on her. Not yet."

The two friends smiled at one another, each knowing that the other had their backs no matter what.

"Do you remember the time, that you and Charlie decided it would be a great idea to put trip wires on the entrance to the Rec-Room?" Syd smirked.

"And the trip wires dropped paint on the Commander?" Bridge laughed along with her.

Their reminiscing was cut short by the beeping of their Morphers. Syd got to hers first. "This is Cadet – I mean, Officer Drew. What's going on?"

The Commander's voice replied. "We've got an attack downtown."

"We're on our way." Syd replied.

XXX

When Syd and Bridge arrived in the town centre they saw Sky, Charlie and Z all morphed, but taking an absolute beating, but the enemy was unseen. Just a black blur continuously rushing around causing sparks to fly. They turned to each other and nodded. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

The Blue and Pink S.P.D. Rangers charged at the blur only to be knocked back down in a haze of sparks.

"Sky!" Syd called. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I have no idea!" Sky grunted.

"Whatever it is, we sure are getting our asses kicked." Z said.

"Copy that." Charlie responded.

The Rangers were consistently getting knocked down and then beaten again. It was embarrassing them, to say the least. But they couldn't hit whatever "it" was. The Rangers kept getting hit until they were eventually demorphed. Once the dust settled, their attacker was revealed. He looked much like a Ranger, his suit all black with a large red 'X' across his chest, his helmet consisting of a large, gold dome.

Syd looked up just as Sky tried to stand and fight, but was easily dispatched by the assailant. She screamed his name, the last thing Syd remembered before passing out.

XXX

_Syd opened her eyes, on account of the light streaming in through the thin white curtains. She yawned and stretched out across the bed. She sat up suddenly, realising she wasn't in her bed back at the academy. She surveyed her surroundings and did not recognise them. She was in a king-sized bed, in a large room, which had two walk-in closets directly across from her and a door which she assumed was an en-suite to her right. She checked the draw in the bedside table on her right, finding a Morpher she did not recognise and a blaster. She got out of bed, realising she was naked and put on a robe. _

_Syd walked the hallway of the large mansion, unsure of where she was or what she was doing there. She saw pictures of herself along with Sky, at what she assumed were their wedding. Pictures of the team; without Z, but including Brad and Sarah. She eventually found a mahogany staircase and proceeded to travel down to the first floor of the house. Syd heard a noise coming from what she assumed was the kitchen and continued toward it. With her blaster drawn, she peeked inside and what she saw shocked her. Sky, in black tracksuit pants and a tight white V-neck t-shirt, cooking breakfast. Syd was puzzled to say the least._

"_Sky?" She asked, putting her blaster on her thigh holster. "What's going on?"_

"_I'm making you breakfast, honey." Sky replied, not turning to face her._

_With no clue as to what the hell was going on, Syd decided to play along. "See, this is why I love you." She said, snaking her arms around his waist from behind._

"_I love you, Syd. Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful that you're my wife."_

_So they were married! Syd wasn't sure what to think. Was this just a dream? Or was it the future? Just as she started to wonder, her world flashed and turned black. She wasn't here! She had just been in a fight with Sky and the others against that blur! She must be in the infirmary! Her world flashed again._

_Suddenly, she was at a table in an interrogation room. The grey walls were familiar. Only, she was the one being questioned. A man walked through the door. It couldn't be, could it? It looked like Wes, Sky's father. He wore a black suit and a white shirt, no tie._

"_Sydney, do you know who I am?" He asked her._

"_Yes." She replied tentatively._

"_What I'm about to tell you is very important." He began. "You need to understand. What you just witnessed, that was not a dream. That is potentially the future, for all of you. Right now, you and Bridge are in the infirmary, fighting for your lives. Sky, Charlie and Z are okay."_

"_How are you here? How do you know all this?" Syd was in shock. Her heart racing._

"_I'm a memory, Bridge's memory. He doesn't know it yet, but his ability extends beyond reading aura and emotion. He's a full-fledged telepath and he can see the future. He and you are currently telepathically linked, which is why you can see the future too. It is imperative that you fight to survive, Syd. Sky needs you. You can have the future that you just witnessed, but you need to fight to survive. Once you wake up, it is important that you do not tell anyone of what you saw or your encounter with me. You may talk to Bridge about it, as he has been told all of what you have. Good luck Syd."_

"_Wait, Mr. Collins!"_

"_Please, call me Wes."_

"_Wes. Sky has done everything he can to be the man that you were. You should be very proud of him."_

"_I always was and always will be." Wes told her, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll always be watching over him and Charlie. Over all of you, for that matter."_

_Wes faded away. Another flash; and then nothing. _

XXX

Syd opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in the infirmary. Sky asleep at her bedside, Charlie in the corner of the room and Bridge on the bed next to her. She nudged her boyfriend.

"Sky?"

He awoke with a start. "Syd!" He kissed her. "Oh my god, Syd! You're okay!"

Charlie and Bridge also woke up and ran to hug her. Charlie then ran off to get Kat. Kat arrived and checked Syd's vitals, giving her the all clear to return to active duty as soon as the next day.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Syd." Charlie told her. "I would've killed you otherwise." The two laughed at the redundancy of the joke.

Charlie left to get some sleep, whilst Sky stayed with Syd, which she preferred anyway. After Sky had dozed off, she looked over at Bridges bed, where he returned her gaze and nodded. She smiled at him, before turning back to face Sky, curling up in his arms and falling asleep.

XXX

For the next few days, Sky fussed over Syd, making sure she had everything that she required. To be honest, it was cute at first. Now she was tiring of it. She'd started training again the day after she'd been released from the infirmary!

"Sky, babe?"

"Yeah?" Sky replied, looking up from his crime novel.

"We need to talk." She said sternly, sitting down on the couch. Sky looked at her nervously. "I don't want you fussing over me anymore. I appreciate everything you've done over the last few days, but I'm fine! I'm a Power Ranger, Sky!"

"I know, Syd. I just love you so much; and almost losing you scared me half to death."

"I love you too," Syd told him, kissing him on the lips.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE" Kat's voice rang over the speakers.

Sky and Syd arrived at the Command Centre shortly after the others and Cruger began to brief them.

"Rangers, the assailant you faced a few days ago is back. We're calling them the Dark Ranger. Whoever they are, they possess the S.P.D. Supreme Ranger Morpher, designed for the next Supreme Commander of S.P.D. after Commander Birdie retires. Apprehend whoever it may be and bring them in."

"Yes Sir!"

The Rangers turned and began their Morphing sequence; "S.P.D. Emergency!"

XXX

The Rangers arrived at the city's central business district and attacked their enemy. Once again they were easily defeated. All except Sky. Sky was able to go toe-to-toe with the enemy for almost half a minute but was also defeated. The battle spilled onto the streets nearby. Z was shot in the chest; and Charlie; both the shoulder and chest. Both went down. The Dark Ranger drew a blade and fought Bridge and Syd simultaneously, slashing the Blue and Pink Rangers and creating sparks from their suits. Sky went up against him a second time; again with no weapons. Sky managed to disarm the Dark Ranger of his sword but was quickly shot three times in the chest by the blaster. The Rangers were all on the ground, unable to stand. The assailant slowly walked up to Sky, placed his blaster on the top of the Red Ranger's helmet as Sky lay flat on his back.

Suddenly, the Dark Ranger was hit with a singular blue blast from above, square in the chest. He was knocked backward, flat on his back. He struggled to stand and instead, teleported away. The Rangers turned around to find their saviour; and saw a tall, muscular man with a sandy-brown buzz cut and a rifle, on the overpass above. He wore a set of mustard skinny jeans and a black casual dress-shirt and stood triumphantly, staring down at the Rangers below.

"It can't be…" Said Charlie, uncertain of whether she was dreaming or not.

_End of Chapter 8. Please Review!_


	9. Old Friends

**Chapter 9: Old Friends**

**A/N: **Sorry I've been away for so long, life got pretty crazy and then I kind of lost my love of writing for a little while. But don't worry, I'm back and I'm going to finish this story!

Charlie continued to stare at the man up on the overpass. She expected him to come down to help them up. Instead, he walked back over to his black SUV and drove away.

"Brad…" Charlie whispered.

XXX

Back at the Command Centre, Charlie questioned Cruger.

"Why didn't you tell us Brad was back?" She spat, her dark eyes glaring daggers at Cruger.

"It's called an undercover assignment for a reason Charlie." Cruger responded shortly. "I do not have to explain my decisions to you."

"He's one of us. You still should have told us!" Charlie exclaimed, slamming her hands on the console they had gathered around. Sky, Bridge and Syd nodded in agreement.

"For your information, it was at his request that I didn't inform you of his return."

"What?" Charlie's voice was quiet, but menacing.

Cruger sensed he was heading down a path he'd rather not venture. As he was about to respond, the Command Centre doors opened and in walked Bradley Meyers, fully dressed in an S.P.D. Officer's outfit; black, with an S.P.D. logo on the left side of his chest and a badge on the right, his sandy brown hair in a buzz cut, his blue eyes shining and a serious expression on his face.

"You can ask him all about it now," Cruger said, trying to worm out of the hole he'd dug himself.

Brad walked over to the Rangers, Charlie more specifically. "Charlie, I-" Brad started to say, but was cut off by a forceful slap from her.

"Don't even try to make excuses." She snapped, clearly trying to keep the violence to that one slap. Syd and Sky looked at one another apprehensively and then both took a step back, Bridge sniggering as they did so.

"Officer Meyers. Would you please inform the Rangers of your current mission?" Cruger asked.

Although still shocked by Charlie's reaction, Brad complied. "Yes sir." He turned to the Rangers. "For the past 4 months I've been tracking a fugitive across the galaxy, since he escaped from prison on a moon near Aquitar. His name is Vorax. He is the brother of Mirloc." Syd instantly looked at Sky, whose jaw clenched at the mention of the man who killed his father. Charlie was angry too and had her fists clenched.

Brad continued. "He recently stole the S.P.D. Supreme Command Morpher, created for Supreme Commander Birdie, so that if need be, he could become the Supreme Ranger. Unfortunately, Vorax got to it before I could stop him." Brad took a deep breath. "And now he's hell bent on killing everyone who had a hand in his brother's arrest and wants to break his brother out of jail."

"Then we need to stop him." Sky said.

"It's not that simple." Brad reasoned. "He's destroyed 4 governments unaffiliated with S.P.D. and committed genocide and acts of terrorism in the M51 Galaxy at the bidding of Master Vile."

Syd gasped. Shocked at what this Vorax was capable of. "He's a monster." The others exchanged looks of disbelief that someone could be so evil. But then again, they'd fought Grumm and heard of the villains that other Ranger teams had fought.

"Yeah. Which is why I can't do this alone, we need to defeat him," Brad turned to Charlie and smiled, "together. It's the only way."

XXX

After Brad had given them the brief on the mission, the six headed to a local café for lunch.

"It's been how long since I've seen you all?" Brad asked, taking a bite from his steak. "Syd, are you still singing?"

Syd shrugged chewing on a tomato from her salad. "Not as much as I'd like, we've been pretty busy around here lately. But hopefully I can get back into it once this whole Vorax business is over."

"I promise I'll be the first one to buy all the t-shirts." Brad teased. Syd laughed, he'd always been like a big brother to her; and she'd missed him.

The Rangers, surprisingly including Z; and Brad, talked and laughed into the late hours of the afternoon. They told Brad what they'd all been up to since they'd last seen him and he told them what he could about his undercover missions. Sky was surprised about how it felt like had nothing had changed between the five of them. He knew this would be his family for life and he couldn't have asked a better one to spend it with.

Eventually, Sky and Syd left, having a date planned for the evening; as did Bridge and Z, both of whom had night duty. That left only Brad and Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry about not telling you that I was home." Brad said, sheepishly. "I just didn't want you to know that I was here if it was only going to be for a short time."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I hit you." She apologised. "I'm just glad you're home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Charlie." He told her. 'More than you could ever know' he thought.

"So, any plans while you're back on Earth?" She quizzed, hoping he'd come out and say how he felt. She didn't understand why she couldn't. She'd been so set on telling him, but now that he was here, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Yeah, I've got a few things planned. I want to see mom and dad, Aunt Jen, Aunt Dana and Uncle Carter. Sarah too. I want to hang out with you guys some more, I've just missed everyone so much." He smiled at her. "Especially you."

XXX

After dropping Charlie off at her room and having a shower, Brad decided to go visit Bridge in the Command Centre, he hadn't yet caught up with Bridge one-on-one.

"Bridgey!"

"Hey, Brad!" Bridge grinned. "What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to catch up. You know? I figure I'll make my way around the old gang, but seeing as Sky and Syd are on a date; and I've already caught up with Charlie, you're my next victim!" Brad laughed.

Bridge and Brad talked for hours on end, Brad helping Bridge with his work. Z had been assigned to do some desk work and as such, was doing it in her room. Eventually the topic of conversation steered onto Bridge and Z.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Brad questioned.

"I really don't know. I mean, we've been on a few 'dates' but nothing is really happening." Bridge responded, sounding exasperated. "Plus there's the whole issues with the rest of the team."

"Huh?" Brad looked puzzled.

Bridge spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had been coined 'the Z situation' to Brad.

"Whoa. You want my advice?" Bridge nodded. "Keep trying. Keep being you. If she's caught your attention, there's got to be something good about her. Don't give up Bridge, that's not you."

Bridge grinned widely at Brad. "Thanks."

"No worries, brother." Brad looked at his watch. "Wow. It's 2:30am. I need some sleep. Night Bridge."

"Night Brad."

The embraced in a 'bro-hug' and Brad left, Bridge thankful that at least one of his family thought he should keep trying. He'd spoken to his parents and sister, who were of the opinion he should just let it go.

XXX

Brad lay in his quarters, glad to be back. Reminiscing the good times he'd had with his family. His mind floated back to one of the sadder times he'd had in recent years.

_FLASHBACK  
Brad stood at the loading bay for the inter-planetary shuttles, saying goodbye to his family. He still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Charlie the night before. He was sure that was the reason that she wasn't here now. She was upset, angry and embarrassed._

"_I want you to video conference once a week and text every other day, okay?" His mother said, hugging him tightly. He was her only child after all._

"_I promise mom."_

"_Taylor, he'll be alright. Look who his family are." Eric winked and gestured around to everyone. "I'm proud of you pal. Just make it back home in one piece, okay?"_

"_I will dad." Brad hugged his father, who was putting on a tough exterior for Taylor's sake._

"_If you need help at all, just call me okay? I'll be there as soon as I can." Jen told him." I'm old, but I'm still a Ranger." She added at his quizzical look._

"_Thanks Aunt Jen." Brad laughed, embracing her._

"_Stay calm, mind open; and?"_

"_Eyes on the goal, Uncle Carter." Brad and Carter shook hands._

"_That's right kid. You be safe." Carter grinned._

"_If you need any medical advice, you call me okay?" Dana ordered._

"_Of course Aunt Danes, who else would I call?" He grinned. She laughed and hugged him._

_Having said goodbye to his parents, Aunts and Uncles, Brad turned to his cousins, as well as Syd and Dru, who had pretty much become a part of the family as well._

"_Stay safe, man."_

"_Thanks Dru."_

_Syd threw herself into Brad and hugged him tightly. "Just stay safe, okay?" She whispered, her eyes tearing up._

"_I will Syd, I promise." Syd was like a little sister to him and he hated seeing her cry._

_Sarah did the same, sobbing. "Brad, please don't go, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Brad removed himself from the hug, put both hands on Sarah's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I promise I'll come back to you guys, okay?" Sarah nodded in response._

_Bridge was next. "Just promise you'll stay in contact until you get back."_

"_Of course." The two embraced._

"_Stay safe, alright man?" Sky told him as they hugged._

"_Always." Brad said, returning the hug._

"_I'll tell Charlie you said goodbye." Sky said sympathetically._

_Brad nodded. "And tell her I'm sorry." Sky looked puzzled._

_Brad turned around and started walking towards his shuttle, when a voice yelled out._

"_Brad! Wait!" It was Charlie._

_She threw herself into his arms and clung to him as tightly as she could. "Come back to me, okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Brad lay on his bed, just happy to be home, to be with his family once more. He fell asleep with a smile etched on his face.


	10. Change

**A/N: I know I said this last time, but sorry I've been gone. I lost my love of writing for a long time. It's back now and I'm writing this story concurrently with "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger: The Beginning". Feel free to check out that story too.**

**I'm planning to round this story out at 20 chapters and then get to work on "Civil War". Thanks for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it! I'll be a little slower with updates for each story (maybe one a month for each) just because I want to get these stories right and make them as compelling as possible.**

**Also; a huge thanks to Sir Perfluos for his encouraging words and always being able to lend a hand when I need it or I have no clue what I'm doing!**

**Chapter 10: Change**

The inside of the warehouse was bare, save for the thin wooden table and steel chair in the very centre. Sitting in the chair was Vorax, pondering his next move. The bright yellow lamp was the only source of light in the entire building, illuminating the desk at which he sat. The warehouse smelt of damp cardboard, probably due to said cardboard covering many of the broken windows of the structure.

In appearance, the alien was identical to his brother, save for the lack mirror plates on his chest; and his eyes which were pure black. Vorax was furious that his brother had been recaptured. He crushed the glass he was holding and jumped up, flipping the table over. He was manic. He would destroy S.P.D. and kill every last officer in New Tech City if he had to.

"The time will come where that stupid Red Ranger wished he had never crossed me," Vorax growled, his voice like gravel. "I will take away everything he cares about; I will kill everyone he loves and then, I will drive my sword through his chest."

Vorax's eyes flashed a menacing crimson, and he began laughing hysterically. He would destroy those who had harmed his brother and he would make them suffer whilst doing it.

* * *

Cruger walked into the Command Centre, not quite sure what to expect. He'd just received word that the Space Patrol Delta Galactic Council wished to speak with him. Cruger was worried to say the least. A summons by the Galactic Council was not usually a good thing.

"Everyone, out." Cruger ordered

As the Command Centre cleared, Kat approached Cruger, intending to question him as to what was going on.

"Kat, the Galactic Council has requested to speak with me." Cruger explained. "I don't know what it's about, but a conversation with them is never good."

Kat, bit her bottom lip and thought carefully about her response. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Doggie. There's no reason for them to be upset with you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean they won't try to find a reason," Cruger sighed.

The screen at the front of the Command Centre started to flash with the S.P.D. symbol, indicating that the Galactic Council was calling. Doggie sat in his seat and took a deep breath, while Kat silently excused herself. Cruger hit the button to initiate the call.

"Council. I can't say it wasn't a surprise to hear you wanted to speak with me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Galactic Council sat at a slightly curved table in a room with very little light, its four members seated in a row. A shadow covered their faces, the only illumination being a dim white light off to either side, creating the shadowy figures of the Council.

"Cruger, we have called you to inform you of your immediate promotion." A woman with long, curly, brown hair informed him. It was Maya of the planet Mirinoi.

Cruger gripped his chair tightly. He had believed the Council had called to berate him, not promote him. He was puzzled to say the least.

"Promotion?"

"To the position of Supreme Commander," Dex of Edenoi clarified.

Cruger's head hurt. He had no clue what the hell the Council was on about.

"And what of Commander Birdie?" Cruger questioned, his steel eyes unmoving from the screen.

"The Council feels that in light of the recent theft of the Supreme Command Morpher and Supreme Commander Fowler's repeated failure to apprehend Vorax, the time has come for him to retire. He will be relocating to Miami, Florida a week from tomorrow; at which time you shall take his place as the Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta." It was Andros of KO-35 that confirmed Cruger's suspicions.

Cruger looked down at his console. He was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave his Rangers at such a dangerous time, but he also couldn't refuse the promotion.

"Thank you, Council. It would be an honour to accept the position."

The Council merely nodded at him and ended the transmission.

Cruger leaned forward in his seat, placing his right elbow on the console and cupping his forehead with his hand. He sighed deeply as he began preparations for his replacement, the dim blue light of the Command Centre perfectly reflecting how he felt about leaving his team behind.

* * *

Kat returned to the Command Centre half an hour later to find it back up and running with staff, buzzing with conversation and the sound of short, quick beeps; the electronic keypads being typed on. She couldn't see Doggie anywhere, so she went to look for him in his office.

Kat arrived at Doggie's office and opened the door, being one of the few who would dare do so without knocking. The office was completely dark. No lights, just a black room. However, her feline eyes allowed her to see better than most in the dark and as such she spotted Doggie, slumped over at his desk, with his head in his arms.

"Commander?" Kat asked hesitantly, moving slowly towards the desk. "Is everything okay?"

Cruger looked up at her, his eyes pained behind a tough exterior. After working with Cruger for so many years, she could tell when he was upset. Even if he were trying to hide it. However, to her surprise, Cruger just told her the truth.

"Kat, the Council has retired Birdie for his repeated failures to apprehend Vorax. I'm his replacement." Cruger's voice was monotone. Almost robotic.

"Doggie, they can't –"

"Yes, they can," Doggie informed her. "They promote whoever they like." He looked away from Kat, choosing to stare at the wall across from him

"Your issue isn't that you don't want to leave, is it?" Doggie shook his head sadly. "It's about who you're leaving behind."

Doggie nodded slowly. "I want to be here to make sure the Rangers defeat Vorax." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to leave them alone."

Kat quickly moved to Doggie's side, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Doggie, you need to trust that you've trained them well." He looked back at her, and she smiled gently back at him. "They're not the teenagers who first arrived here. They're adults now. They'll get through this."

Doggie knew she was right, but he still didn't like the idea of leaving them to face Vorax alone.

* * *

The mood in the Command Centre was sombre. Only the highest ranked of the New Tech S.P.D. branch were left in the room. The Rangers, Kat, Boom, Brad and Sam stood in various places around the room, unsure how to process the news.

Brad was slumped against the wall next to Bridge who was sitting on the floor; and closest to Doggie's desk. Syd and Charlie were not too far away, both with their arms folded, not wishing to believe the news they had heard.

The silence reminded Charlie of the times she had been camping; and the unnatural quiet of the woods at night.

Kat was rubbing Boom's shoulder in the far corner, close to the door; assuring him everything would turn out alright.

Sam was silently crying, with Z holding the little redhead in her arms as he sniffed back tears.

Sky stood alone, at the centre console. He was the only one to realise what this meant. The Rangers were all getting promoted. Their team was now going to be down a member, yet again.

Cruger's tired, steel coloured eyes met Sky's sympathetic ones; and Cruger nodded solemnly.

"Rangers," Cruger announced as he stood up. "With my promotion, it is only logical that you will be getting a promotion too. Fall in line"

The Rangers, bar Sky were all shocked. None of them had thought so far ahead. Nevertheless, they fell in line. Sky, Bridge, Charlie, Z and Syd.

"You two as well," Cruger ordered Brad and Sam. They were puzzled, but obeyed anyway, Brad standing next to Syd and Sam next to Brad.

"Rangers, I always knew this day would come. But I had hoped it would not be this soon. You are all tremendous warriors and police officers; and I am proud to have called myself your leader."

Despite the depressing circumstances, each Ranger allowed themselves a small smile at the compliment.

"Sky, please step forward."

Sky did as he was told. "Yes sir?"

"As the highest ranking member of S.P.D. on Earth, I hereby promote you to the rank of Commander."

The others clapped for Sky and he smiled slightly. He handed over the Red Ranger Morpher, disappointed he'd only been able to spend a short time as the Red Ranger. Sky fell back into line, saddened that his career as a Ranger was over.

Next up was Bridge. "Bridge. I am giving you the honour of becoming the B-Squad's next leader and Red Ranger. Do them proud."

"I will sir," Bridge smiled half-heartedly as the others all applauded his promotion.

Bridge was in a difficult position. His father had also once been the Red Ranger, but had spent only a year in that position. Carter had however, spent over 15 years as the Blue Ranger and that was who Bridge had aspired to be. On top of that, he couldn't help but feel like he was taking away Sky's lifelong dream.

Third, Charlie. She was promoted to Blue Ranger, up from Green. She didn't know how to feel. She'd been Red, Green and now Blue. She figured she might as well try and start her own Ranger team. She was beginning to realise that time was moving quickly and thought about all the missed opportunities she'd let pass her by. She looked over at Brad. Maybe it was time to stop letting these opportunities slip away.

"Syd and Z. You shall remain in your current positions, although Sydney will act as Bridge's second in Command."

Syd blushed as she felt her cheeks become warm, she had never thought of herself as a leader on the team, but Cruger seemed to have faith in her. She wouldn't let him down.

Sky caught Syd's eye; and despite his disappointment of no longer being a Ranger, he mouthed the words 'I'm proud of you.' Sydney grinned widely. She knew Sky would be feeling down about not being a Ranger anymore, but the fact that he was hiding that disappointment to show his pride in her made her feel extremely loved, as her heart swelled.

Cruger moved to Brad next. "Brad, it is now time for you to resume your duties as a Ranger," Cruger said, handing him the Green Morpher. "Make your father proud."

"Yes sir." Brad performed the S.P.D. salute. Brad couldn't believe it. He was ready to do his father and the colour green, proud.

Finally all eyes rested on Sam. "Sam," Cruger began. "The time for you has come to take on the mantle of the Omega Ranger." Cruger softly took the stunned 13 year-old's hand and placed the Omega Morpher in his palm.

The Rangers all clapped for Sam, and Sam had never felt so happy in his life. He loved being here at S.P.D. but he was only 13. Every other Cadet was at least 16. Cruger had initially worried Sam would be picked on due to the fact that he was younger than all the other Cadets. However, because of how close Sam was with the Rangers; that had never happened. Sky and Z were especially protective over the fiery little redhead, not that he needed the protection. But now Sam was a Ranger, he could finally become what he'd been dreaming of; and what he'd promised B-Squad he would be: just like them.

"Thank you, sir." Sam said to Cruger, with a beam that could rival the sun on his face.

"Don't thank me, Sam. You earned it." Cruger replied. Sam looked to the other Rangers, who all nodded in agreement.

Despite the less than ideal circumstances of their promotions, there were lots of "congratulations" offered and hugs exchanged. Although the battle was far from over, the Rangers knew they were still in this together and that they'd never be alone.

* * *

Sky sat on the roof of the S.P.D. headquarters, with his legs hanging off the side of the building, staring at the sunset. The light breeze of the wind was the new Commander of S.P.D.'s only companion. On the one hand, Sky was happy. He was happy for Bridge, Brad and most of all, Syd. But on the other hand, he was upset. He didn't want to be the Commander. He wanted to be the Red Ranger, just like his father. He hadn't even spent a year as the Red Ranger. He'd barely had a chance to lead, not to mention the fact that Vorax was still on the loose.

"Hey." Sky jumped. Bridge had come to see how he was doing. Bridge more than anyone (except maybe Syd,) understood Sky. Maybe it was his psychic abilities, maybe it was the fact that they were like brothers. Sky didn't know, but he was glad Bridge was there.

"Hey," Sky said, turning back to watch the sunset.

"Mind if I join you?" Bridge asked softly. Sky turned back to look at his friend, who wore guilt plastered on his face. Sky instantly felt bad. Bridge thought Sky was mad at him for taking over as Red Ranger. But that wasn't it. Sky was just upset that the one thing he'd trained all his life for, was now over; and what's worse was that for all his training, for all his practice, he spent a little over eight months in that position.

"Not at all," Sky replied warmly, sending a smile to Bridge and gesturing to his right.

"Sky, I didn't mean to take your spot… I really didn't…" Bridge was starting to ramble, but Sky cut him off.

"Bridge, I'm not mad at you. Not even a little. Sure, I'm disappointed that I didn't get to spend long as the Red Ranger, but that's life. Sometimes we don't get everything we want. But what I do have is the perfect family, an amazing girlfriend and a great job where I can really make a difference. That's more than most people get."

Bridge just stared at Sky. This was the old Sky. Sky's evolution over the last year was amazing. He'd always been headstrong and confident, but the previous year Sky had been arrogant, stubborn and unwilling to learn. The old Sky was back. The one who was willing to accept things that he couldn't change and look for a way to make the best out of the situation. Not the whiny little bitch that had spent months complaining about not being chosen as the Red Ranger.

"Uncle Wes would be proud of you Sky." Bridge told him seriously, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Everyone else is and I'm sure he would be too."

**A/N: So I'm finally back! I know exactly where this story is headed and where it's ending, so don't worry, I have a plan. This chapter was originally going to have another short Sky / Syd moment at the end, but I felt the Bridge / Sky moment finished the chapter perfectly.**


End file.
